We Are A Couple (Sequel of Way Back Into Love)
by Kykaihun
Summary: Kisah Kai dan Sehun setelah mereka terpisah lama dan bertemu lagi. (Kaihun GS!)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : We Are A Couple

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and Other.

Warning : Typo's, GS, OOC, etc.

Summary : Kisah Kai dan Sehun setelah mereka terpisah lama dan bertemu lagi.

Kai berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalanan Canada dengan berjalan kaki, sosok Kai yang dulunya manja kini telah berubah menjadi sosok Kai yang dingin setelah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya, ia baru menyadarinya setelah orang itu pergi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar suara ramai-ramai dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya, ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Disana, ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai platina dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya tengah berlari sambil menenteng high heels. Di belakangnya, segerombolan remaja tengah mengejarnya. Kai terkekeh melihat wanita itu yang sepertinya kelelahan, wanita itu berkulit putih pucat, tubuhnya tinggi, matanya sipit dan tajam, bulu matanya lentik, dan rambut panjang lurusnya yang terurai berkibar tertiup angin. Wanita itu melepas masker hitamnya dan membuang dengan sembarangan benda itu. Kai membelalakan matanya ketika wanita itu membuka maskernya, ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Oh Sehun, orang yang sangat dicintai dan dirindukannya selama ini. Ia menggunakan kacamatanya kembali dan memasang masker lalu berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menggedongnya. Kai tak memperdulikan Sehun yang berontak, ia malah semakin mempercepat larinya. Kai menghentikan larinya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dan Sehun dibalik tumpukan kardus yang terletak di sebuah gang sempit yang lumayan gelap. Setelah orang-orang yang mengejar Sehun pergi, Sehun segera menghempaskan tangan seorang pemuda yang menurutnya misterius dari pinggangnya dengan kasar.

"HEY! _WHO ARE YOU_?" bentak Sehun. Kai melepas maskernya dan tersenyum ah tidak tapi menyeringai.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ternyata kau belum melupakanku ya? Bagaimana kabarmu Sehunie sayang?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Sehun mulai membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama mereka saling terdiam, sekarang ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah cafe karena paksaan dari Kai.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Kai dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin menonjoknya.

"Tentu tidak. Kau membuat udara di sekitarku tercemar." Cibir Sehun seraya memutar matanya malas.

"Jangan mengelak, bilang saja kalau kau merindukanku. Iya kan?" Goda Kai dengan mata mengedip sebelah.

"Jangan bermimpi Jongin-ssi!" ujar Sehun datar.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu kembali ke Korea." Sehun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kai.

"_No no no_, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sehun tegas.

"Kau harus mau Sehunie, karena aku tidak menerima penolakan" Paksa Kai.

"Apa hakmu memaksaku? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Jongin-ssi." Sehun benar-benar bisa naik darah jika harus terus berhadapan dengan Kai yang bertingkah semaunya sendiri.

"Tentu aku memiliki hak karena aku adalah kekasihmu." Ucap Kai seenaknya mengeklaim Sehun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sejak kapan kau kekasihku?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai meremehkan yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Sejak 6 tahun lalu, saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku lewat pesan suara." Jawab Kai sekenanya. Sehun mendengus kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya, Kai sudah benar-benar membuatnya emosi.

"Kau gila Kim Jongin idiot, lupakan itu! Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah mencintai pria idiot sepertimu." Setelah mengatakannya Sehun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah Sehunie, kau semakin mengagumkan." Ujar Kai dengan senyuman kecil di bibir tebalnya.

.

.

.

Baru saja Sehun hendak memasuki _taxi_, _handphone_-nya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ternyata _Mommy_-nya yang menelfon. Sehun segera memasuki taxi dan mengangkat panggilan dari _Mommy_-nya.

'_Hallo, Sehunie. Kau sedang berada dimana?' _tanya sang Mommy dari line telfon.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari lokasi _shooting_ ke rumahMommy." Jawab Sehun seraya menutup matanya. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah, sudah berlari karena di kejar-kejar fans karena kebodohan _manager_-nya lalu ia harus berhadapan dengan si Kim jongin yang gila, sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

'_Jangan terlalu lelah Sehunie! Jangan berbuat macam-macam! Walaupun Mommy dan Daddy tidak disisimu, Mommy dan Daddy selalu mengawasi mu dari Korea.' _Ujar sang Mommy lembut.

"_Yes, Mommy_!" Sehun benar-benar heran dengan _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_-nya yang _overprotective_ terhadap dirinya dan Luhan, _Oppa_-nya yang saat ini tinggal bersama dengannya di rumah mewah peninggalan orang tua _Daddy_-nya. Mereka rela menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyewa _bodyguard_ yang selalu mengawasinya dan Luhan secara diam-diam sejak setahun lalu mereka pindah ke Korea untuk mengurusi perusahaan _Daddy_-nya yang berada di Korea, seringkali Sehun dan Luhan mengelabui para bodyguard itu dan kabur dari pengawasan bodyguard yang membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Padahal menurut Sehun, ia dan kakaknya sudah dewasa dan sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri tapi mereka tetap saja tidak mendengarkannya. Awalnya ia dan kakaknya dipaksa ikut pindah ke Korea, tapi saat di airport mereka berdua kabur dan akhirnya mereka berdua diperbolehkan tetap tinggal di Canada dengan pengawasan dari para bodyguard suruhan orang tua mereka. Sehun tidak mau pindah ke Korea selain karena Kai tetapi juga karena pekerjaannya yang sudah sangat ia cintai, cita-citanya sedari kecil yaitu menjadi seorang _actress_.

'_Apa Kai sudah menemuimu?' _Pertanyaan dari _Mommy_-nya membuat Sehun kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Ya, apa _Mommy_ yang menyuruhnya?" tanya Sehun.

'_Tidak, itu kemauannya sendiri.' _Jawab sang _Mommy_.

"Apa _Mommy_ memberikan alamatku padanya?" Kali ini Sehun kembali bertanya dengan tatapan mata gelisah.

'_Ya, karena selama setahun kami pindah disini Kai hampir setiap hari menemui kami hanya demi mendapatkan alamat tempat dimana kau tinggal. Karena kami tidak tega, akhirnya kami memberikannya.'_ Jawaban dari _Mommy_-nya sangat-sangat membuatnya kesal. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan jangan pernah mengatakan apapun tentangku jika kalian bertemu dengan Kai." Ujar Sehun.

'_Maafkan kami, kami benar-benar tak tega melihat begitu gigihnya Kai untuk membawamu kembali ke Korea, dia terlihat sangat-sangat tulus mencintaimu. Mommy mohon, ikutlah pulang bersamanya! Kami disini sangat khawatir padamu, dan juga apa kau tega membuat Mommy-mu selalu merasa kesepian saat Daddy-mu bekerja hiks.. kadangkala Mommy hiks.. merasa iri dengan teman-teman Mommy yang shoping bersama anaknya sedangkan Mommy hanya sendirian hiks.. hiks.. Mommy mohon ikutlah dengan Kai.'_ Sehun sebenarnya juga tidak tega, terlebih _Mommy_-nya sampai menangis terisak begini, tetapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan karirnya sebagai _actress_ di sini.

"Tapi Mom hiks, bagaimana dengan karirku? Hiks.. hiks.. _Fans_ku disini banyak, aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka hiks." Sehun meneteskan air matanya dan menangis terisak di dalam taxi, si sopir taxi terlihat bingung melihat Sehun menangis terisak, ia juga bingung dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sehun, karena sedari tadi Sehun berbicara dengan bahasa Korea.

'_Jadi kau lebih mementingkan Karir dan fansmu dibandingkan Mommy yang telah melahirkan dan merawatmu? Lagipula apa bedanya kau berada di Canada dengan kau berada di Korea, disinipun fansmu sangat banyak, kau bisa meniti karirmu di Korea. Hiks.. hiks.. Mommy mohon.'_

"Baiklah _Mom_, beri aku kesempatan untuk memikirkannya." Setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, terdengar sorakan gembira dari seberang telfon dan _Mommy_-nya tanpa berucap apapun segera memutuskan panggilan itu.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berdiri di depan rumah mewahnya menunggu Kai menjemputnya, setelah ia berpikir semalaman akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea bersama Kai dan segera memesan tiket penerbangan ke Korea. Semalam ia menghubungi _Mommy_-nya dan meminta sang _Mommy_ untuk menyuruh Kai menjemputnya. Sebuah taxi berhenti dihadapan Sehun, kaca taxi itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kai yang tengah tersenyum dengan kaca mata hitam yang menambah tingkat ketampanannya.

"Ayo Sehunie kita berangkat!" Ujar Kai semangat.

"_You are a stupid boy_, Turunlah dan bantu aku mengangkat koperku!" perintah Sehun dengan nada sinis.

"Oke cantik." Kai lalu turun dari taxi dan mengangkat koper Sehun, setelah itu Kai segera duduk di sebelah Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan cerminnya. Taxi itu melaju semakin menjauhi rumah mewah itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun sedari tadi hanya menatapi wajahnya di cermin lalu mendengus kesal dan sesekali dia akan mengumpat. Kai yang melihat tingkah Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum.

"_Oh My God_, bagaimana ini? Gara-gara _Mommy_ aku jadi tidak bisa tertidur karena memikirkan hal ini, Mata indahku, oh mataku jadi berkantung.. kalau ada _paparazzi_ memotretku dan menyebarkan foto wajahku yang buruk ini ke media, bagaimana reaksi para _fans_ku." Umpat Sehun masih dengan menatap cermin yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Mau matamu berkantung atau tidak, bagiku kau tetap cantik Sehunie sayang." Goda Kai dengan mata mengerling.

"Jangan menggodaku Kai." Sehun melirik Kai sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan cerminnya lagi.

"Haah.. Letakan cerminmu dan jangan mengoceh terus Sehunie!" degus Kai kesal.

"Tidak mau, kau itu diam saja dan tidak usah mengurusiku, tutup mulutmu dan kau hammpph.." Belum selesai Sehun berbicara Kai segera membekap mulut Sehun dengan tangan besarnya sehingga menyebabkan cermin Sehun jatuh ke bawah. Sehun membelalakan matanya melihat wajah Kai yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Kai melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Sehun dan menahan tengkuk Sehun lalu dengan cepat Kai memiringkan kepalanya semakin mendekati wajah Sehun hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Awalnya Sehun berontak, tapi karena kedua tangannya ditahan dengan satu tangan Kai yang lainnya dan kakinya dijepit dengan kedua kaki Kai usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari Kai terasa sulit dan ia hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi saat bibir tipisnya dilumat dengan nafsu oleh Kai.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : We Are A Couple

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other.

Warning : GS!, Typo's, OOC, etc

Summary : Kisah Kai dan Sehun setelah mereka terpisah lama dan bertemu lagi.

* * *

Sehun telah tiba di tempat tinggal _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_-nya bersama Kai yang membawakan barang-barangnya, Sehun segera berlari menghampiri sang _Mommy_ yang tengah asik menyirami tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"_MOMMY_" teriak Sehun seraya memeluk tubuh _Mommy_-nya dari belakang dengan erat. Oh Joonmyun atau biasa di panggil Suho, _Mommy_ dari Sehun terkejut menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari sang putri hingga tanpa sengaja ia mengarahkan selang air itu ke arah wajah Sehun hingga membuat wajah cantik Sehun basah terkena semprotan air dari Suho. Sehun segera menjauh dari Suho dan berteriak, "YA! _MOMMY_, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?". Kai yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa terbahak seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Maafkan _Mommy_ Sehunie, lagipula itu salahmu sendiri mengagetkan Mommy." Ujar Suho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ya ya ya, _Mommy_ apa kau tidak merindukan anakmu yang cantik ini?" Tanya Sehun manja lalu kembali memeluk Suho yang telah meletakkan selang airnya.

"_Mommy_ sangat merindukanmu Sehunie." Suho menjawab seraya membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat.

"_Mom_, dimana _Daddy_?" tanya Sehun.

"_Daddy_-mu masih di kantor sayang. Ayo kita masuk dulu!" Jawab Suho lalu menarik tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, tak lupa Suho juga menarik tangan Kai yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Oh ya Kai, terimakasih sudah membawa Sehun kembali ke Korea." Ucap Suho setelah mengantarkan Sehun ke kamar-nya dahulu waktu sebelum mereka pindah ke Canada.

"Ya, _ahjumma_. Ini juga berhasil karena bujukan maut _ahjumma_, terimakasih _ahjumm_a sudah membantuku." Ujar Kai dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Iya Kai." Suho membalas senyuman manis Kai.

"_MOMMY_, AYO KITA PERGI _SHOPING_ BERSAMA!" teriak Sehun yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya.

"Sehunie, jangan berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah! Kau tau? Itu tidak sopan, jika Daddy-mu sampai tahu kau akan dimarahi." Omel Suho, Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan bergelayut di lengan Mommy-nya manja.

"Mom, kenpa si mesum ini masih disini? Suruh dia pergi, melihat wajahnya membuatku mual." Geram Sehun seraya menatap tajam Kai yang hanya cengengesan.

"Sehunie, jangan begitu! Tidak baik." Suho berkata seraya mengelus surai panjang putrinya.

"Aku tidak perduli." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun segera beranjak pergi.

"Maafkan Sehun ya Kai." Sesal Suho.

"Tidak apa ahjumma, Kai hari ini ada urusan jadi Kai pamit pulang ahjumma." Pamit Kai lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Suho.

"Ya Kai silahkan, sampaikan salam ahjumma pada orang tuamu ya!"

.

.

.

Kai berjalan memasuki rumahnya sambil terus tersenyum lebar, Jongdae dan Minseok selaku orang tuanya sampai heran dengan kelakuan anaknya, karena selama 6 tahun ini setelah kepindahan Sehun ke Canada Kai tidak pernah lagi tersenyum seperti ini. Minseok berjalan menghampiri putranya dan meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Kai.

"Kau kenapa Kai? Kau sakit?" tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Aku sedang bahagia _Eomma_. Aku berhasil membawa Sehun kembali ke Korea." Jawab Kai seraya memeluk Minseok.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengunjungi mereka?" usul Minseok dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Aku setuju _Minie Chagi_." Ucap Jongdae menyetujui usul sang istri.

"Aku sangat rindu dengan calon menantuku." Ujar Minseok, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia dan senyuman manis tak luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi _Eomma_, sepertinya dia sudah berhasil membuang perasaan cintanya padaku." Kai berkata dengan wajah murung.

"Itu sih karena salahmu sendiri Kai, kau begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan Sehunie terhadapmu lewat dari tatapan mata dan semua tindakan yang dilakukannya dulu. _Eomma_ saja bisa tahu kalau Sehun itu mencintaimu dalam sekali tatap. Kalau dia sudah membuang perasaan cintanya terhadapmu jauh-jauh, berarti kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mengembalikannya lagi. Jangan menyerah, oke?" Ujar Minseok memberi semangat pada Kai.

"Benar itu, Kai. Seperti Appa yang tidak pernah menyerah dalam mencintai _Eomma._" Imbuh Jongdae di sertai dengan rayuan mautnya yang membuat pipi Minseok memerah karena malu, Minseok mencubit perut suaminya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher suaminya. Kai mendengus kesal melihat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_-nya yang malah menebarkan kemesraan dihadapannya, membuat iri saja. Karena bosan, Kai lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Minseok yang menyuruhnya makan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Di hari libur yang cerah ini, pagi-pagi sekali keluarga Kim sudah berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Oh yang megah. Kedua ibu-ibu itu sudah sibuk sendiri dengan obrolannya sekitar _fashion, _Kai yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sebelah Minseok hanya menghela nafas bosan. Jongdae dan Kris, _Daddy_-nya Sehun entah sudah pergi keman. Disaat orang lain sudah bangun dan beraktifitas, si nona muda Sehun ternyata masih asik mengembara di dunia mimpi karena kelelahan.

"Kai kau bangunkan saja Sehun!" Suho yang mengerti bahwa Kai sedari tadi sebenarnya bosan segera memerintahkan Kai untuk membangunkan Sehun.

"Apa tidak apa _ahjumma_?" tanya Kai ragu, Suho hanya mengangguk meyakinkan. Setelah itu, Kai segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Ia membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Sehun. Disana ia melihat Sehun yang tengah bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya. Kai memasuki kamar Sehun dan mengamati kamar Sehun yang belum diubah, masih sama seperti dulu saat ia sering kemari. Matanya terhenti pada _figura_ diatas meja belajar Sehun yang di letakkan tengkurap, Kai membalik _figura_ itu dan menemukan foto dirinya dan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum bahagia, tapi dibagian wajah Kai tertutupi dengan _lipstik _berwarna merah. Kai terkekeh geli lalu menghampiri ranjang Sehun dan ikut berbaring di belakang tubuh Sehun yang berbaring miring. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan mengulum telinga Sehun. Sehun yang merasa geli segera membuka matanya dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kai, Sehun begitu terkejut saat di hadapannya kini ada Kai yang tengah tersenyum manis. Ia melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkari pinggangnya dan turun dari ranjangnya sambil menatap Kai dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, huh?" tanya Sehun seraya melipat kedua tangannya yang terlipat didada.

"_Mommy_ mu menyuruhku membangunkanmu, Sehunie." Jawab Kai santai dan mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak perduli, keluar sana! Haah.. kau membuat kamarku menjadi bau." Usir Sehun sambil menarik-narik tangan Kai yang sama sekali tak bergeser dari posisi duduknya. Kai menarik tangan Sehun, dan dalam sekali tarikan kini Sehun telah jatuh menindih tubuh Kai yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kai menelan ludah merasakan dada besar Sehun yang menyentuh dada bidangnya.

"Kau begitu cantik Sehunie." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus pipi putih Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh, "Aku memang sudah cantik sejak berada di dalam kandungan, kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah menyadarinya sedari dulu. Tubuhmu juga begitu _sexy_, Sehunie." Ucap Kai lembut, kemudian Kai mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Sehun menyeringai lalu mengelus pipi Kai.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tergoda dengan tubuh _sexy_-ku Jonginie?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya menggoda.

"Ya, aku sangat-sangat tergoda." Jawab Kai lalu menahan tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun. Kai mulai melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut, Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan Kai. Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun, tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Sehun. Sehun tahu, saat ini Kai sudah sangat terangsang. Tangan Sehun mulai turun meremas benda yang berada di selakangan Kai yang sudah mulai menegang. Kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun dan mendesah.

"Hunh, jangan menggodaku!" Kai berucap dengan _seductive_ di telinga Sehun. Sehun menyeringai merasakan Kai mulai lengah karena terangsang segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Kai dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Kai menuju kamar mandi lalu Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"_Shit_! Awas kau Sehun, aku akan membalasmu nanti. Sabarlah sayang!" Umpat Kai seraya mengusap kejantanannya dengan sayang, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yang berada di dalam kamar mandi sudah tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Hahahaha.. rasakan itu Kai mesum."

.

.

.

To be continue

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca fanfict ini, terutama yang udah mau _review_, mem-_follows_ dan meng-_favouite_kan ff ini..

Makasih juga buat _silent rider_

Dan ternyata, maaf banget ya buat yang masih dibawah umur _rated_-nya aku ubah jadi M..

sayakanoicinoe : Oke, done chingu.

askasufa : hohoho.. iya, kalok sehunnya kalem kan nggak greget. Nggak tau itu Sehun.. haha iya, kesian supir taxinya.

Mr. Jongin albino :Done chingu, terimakasih. iya nggak papa kok. Kalok emang itu sopir antisnya Sehun, paling2 Sehun Cuma ngamuk.

daddykaimommysehun : Done chingu, terimakasih. Haha.. iya, Kai pervert Cuma sama Sehun aja kok.

Kaihun : Done chingu, tenang aja aku nggak bisa kok bikin konflik yang terlalu berat2, suka nggak tega sama Kai sama Sehun.

windywiwi : Done chingu.

Lyla Huang : Done Chingu, iya sama-sama.

Misyel : Iya, makasih chingu. Maaf aku emang suka buat OOC.

urikaihun : Done Chingu, haha.. karena aku pengen coba yang baru, jadi rated nya diubah jadi M chingu.

Nhaonk : Done chingu.


End file.
